Es nuestro aniversario
by Canulita Pech
Summary: Parece mentira que después de tanto tiempo, rotos nuestros lazos, sigamos manteniendo la ilusión en nuestro aniversario. One shot en honor al día en que los rebeldes se conocieron. Beta Reader: Cold Winter Rain.


**ES NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO...**

 **One shot inspirado en la canción "7 de Septiembre" de Mecano.**

 **En honor al día en que los rebeldes se conocieron.**

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════

Cerca de la medianoche, una distinguida dama con cabellos rubios y ojos color esmeralda, caminaba a paso lento a través del elegante corredor que conducía hacia el gran salón, contemplando con detenimiento las innumerables y muy antiguas fotografías que enmarcaban las paredes.

Por un instante, la imagen de una suntuosa mansión en América llegó a su mente y ella se lamentó por el hecho de que, desde hace varios años, había dejado de pertenecer a su familia.

\- Haz lo correcto – Le dijo a su esposo en aquella ocasión, cuando él le hizo saber sobre la precaria situación económica por la que estaban atravesando todos los negocios familiares. Y a pesar de que su corazón se estrujó al recordar todos los bellos momentos que había vivido en ese lugar, lo incitó a seguir adelante con su plan de vender la mayoría de sus propiedades.

\- ¡Bienvenida Madamme! – Exclamó una voz grave, trayéndola de regreso a la realidad.

Al voltear hacia su derecha, ella se encontró con la regordeta figura del "maître d'hôtel", un hombre de unos cincuenta años que no dejaba de sonreír, al tiempo que sostenía la puerta que dividía el pasillo del comedor.

\- ¿Viene sola, Madamme? – Le preguntó el individuo.

\- No, hay una reservación.

\- ¿A nombre de quién?

Sus labios murmuraron el apellido de su acompañante como si fuera algo impropio. Como si alguien, al saber de quien se trataba, pudiera juzgarla.

\- Ah, sí... Él ya la está esperando.

Al escuchar esas palabras, unos inquietos ojos verdes comenzaron a buscar entre todo ese mundo de gente y luego de algunos segundos, pudieron vislumbrar aquella silueta tan elegante que, a pesar de los años, seguía haciéndola suspirar como una tonta.

\- No es necesario que me guíe; conozco muy bien el camino – Le dijo al camarero en tono firme, evitando así que él insistiera en acompañarla - Mi amigo siempre escoge la misma mesa – Finalizó, mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

El maître la miró un poco extrañado, al tiempo que intentaba procesar las palabras que acababa de escuchar, pero para cuando el hombre reaccionó, la nerviosa mujer ya le llevaba varios pasos de ventaja.

Poco antes de llegar a la mesa reservada, ella pudo sentir que unos ojos azules se clavaban en su rostro, haciéndola estremecer por completo y tuvo que morder uno de sus labios para evitar mostrar aquella estúpida sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer en su rostro, evidenciando los estragos que el dueño de esa mirada seguía provocando en su interior.

En el instante en que la joven llegó a su destino, un elegante aristócrata se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y se colocó detrás de una de las sillas para ayudarla a sentarse.

\- Por un momento pensé que no vendrías – Le reprochó él.

\- Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas...

\- El año pasado no lo hiciste…

\- Esa fue una excepción; después de todo, su muerte aún estaba demasiado reciente.

Ante aquella respuesta, el noble inglés le dio un gran sorbo a su copa de Whisky - Creí haberte citado a las 11 - Farfulló, sin ocultar su molestia.

\- Te pido una disculpa… Tuve un contratiempo con mi vestido...

Él arqueó una ceja en señal de interrogación, mientras trataba de comprender a qué demonios se refería la hermosa mujer que tenía enfrente.

\- Por si no te has dado cuenta, ya no soy aquella jovencita que solía treparse a los árboles… Hay ciertas partes de mi cuerpo que han aumentado de tamaño pese a mi voluntad – Explicó ella, señalando discretamente sus caderas.

Su compañero pasó del enojo a la risa en menos de dos segundos.

\- Deja de reír…. La gente nos está mirando - Murmuró la apenada dama, al ver que las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor los observaban con desapruebo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que piensen los demás?

\- Desde que me casé... - Contestó ella con rudeza.

\- Ah, es cierto, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle…

\- Me sorprende que aún sigas actuando como un mocoso insolente.

\- Prefiero mantenerme firme a mi esencia...Estoy seguro que el cambio no me favorecería tanto como a ti, que lograste dejar atrás a aquella muchachita rebelde y soñadora, para convertirte en toda una mujer de sociedad; una muy hermosa.

Los sorpresivos halagos tomaron a la fémina completamente desprevenida, dejándola sin palabras y lo único que su boca pudo mascullar, fue aquel nombre que le estaba quemando la lengua como si fuera lumbre.

\- _¡Terry!..._

Verde y azul se mezclaron por un momento y los dos viejos amigos dejaron que sus miradas dijeran todo lo que no se atrevían a pronunciar con palabras.

\- Como sea, es bueno que hayas podido asistir a nuestra cena de aniversario – Expresó el caballero.

\- "Aniversario"... es gracioso que lo llames de esa manera.

\- No sé si aún lo recuerdes pero, un día como hoy, hace 20 años, tú y yo nos conocimos...

\- Lo sé - Respondió ella, recordando aquella noche cuando, en medio de una espesa neblina, lo vio por primera vez.

\- ¿En qué piensas? - Le preguntó él, al notarla ausente.

\- En que ha pasado mucho tiempo.

\- Es verdad, hemos tenido que esperar demasiados años para poder… estar juntos – Las últimas dos palabras fueron pronunciadas en tono bajo.

Mientras el aristócrata hablaba, la dama se dedicó a observar el porte gallardo de su acompañante y se sorprendió al descubrir que no había cambiado en absoluto desde aquella noche en que lo conoció.

Desde su mirada profunda, sus labios carnosos, su piel tersa que desprendía aquel aroma a hierba fresca y esos largos mechones de cabello castaño que le llegaban a la altura del hombro; hasta ese carácter irreverente que tanto había amado y odiado durante su adolescencia, todo había permanecido inmutable a través del tiempo. Al igual que su amor, que se había negado a morir con el paso de los años.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? - La cuestionó, al descubrir que la rubia escudriñaba su cara.

\- Estoy viendo si tienes alguna arruga - Bromeó ella.

\- No tengo ninguna, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

\- Algún día las tendrás…

Él se encogió de hombros, pensando en lo mucho que odiaba la idea de envejecer y luego comenzó a examinar el rostro pecoso que tenía enfrente.

\- ¿Sabes? Ya que lo mencionas, parece que en tu ojo derecho se empieza a asomar una pata de gallo.

La apenada mujer se cubrió la cara con sus manos, provocando así la risa de su compañero - Es descortés decirle eso a una dama... - Se quejó ella.

\- Tú lo has dicho, soy un mocoso insolente.

La agraviada se quedó en silencio, esperando una disculpa por parte de su desvergonzado amigo. Disculpa que nunca llegó.

\- Vamos a dar una vuelta, en pocos minutos va a dar inicio la celebración de Año Nuevo y este lugar se volverá todo un caos - Sugirió el aristócrata.

\- Ve tú, yo prefiero quedarme aquí - Le contestó la indignada mujer, haciendo un puchero.

\- Candy, si sigues haciendo corajes, te vas a arrugar como una pasa.

Una mirada fría le hizo saber al castaño que esa no había sido la mejor respuesta.

\- Anda, acompáñame; esta es una noche especial y no quiero que la pasemos peleando.

Después de meditarlo por unos segundos, ella se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia el exterior del salón, seguida por el apuesto duque. Cuando llegaron a la cubierta del barco, él tomó su mano y se la llevó a la boca para depositar un beso.

\- ¡Basta Terry! Alguien podría vernos.

\- ¿Qué importa si alguien nos ve? Los dos somos libres... ¡Al fin!

\- Pero es que...

\- Deja de actuar como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo. Nunca lo hemos hecho - Espetó él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, al tiempo que buscaba en ellos algún vestigio del amor que alguna vez se habían profesado.

Unas brillantes esmeraldas le dieron la respuesta que necesitaba y lo alentaron a acercarse a aquellos labios que por tanto tiempo había ansiado volver a probar, haciendo de ese su primer beso luego de veinte largos años.

\- Ya nos merecemos un poco de felicidad, ¿no lo crees? - Murmuró el inglés, besando ahora la frente de su único y gran amor; sintiendo que por primera vez, ambos estaban en el lugar indicado, en el momento correcto.

Candy le dio la razón con un rápido movimiento de cabeza, para luego aferrarse a ese pecho que, a pesar del frío que se sentía en el exterior, era capaz de proporcionarle un confortable calor.

La rubia recordó aquellos días cuando solía correr detrás de él, intentando desesperadamente alcanzarlo. Ella siempre creyó que el destino se había empeñado en jugar con ellos, porque por más que se esforzó, nunca pudo llegar a tiempo a su encuentro.

También llegó a su mente el día de su boda, cuando un decidido Terry fue a buscarla hasta el Hogar de Pony y la encontró contrayendo matrimonio con otro. A pesar de que él le suplicó que huyeran juntos, ella se mantuvo firme a la promesa de compartir su vida con la de aquel gentil hombre por el que sentía un inmenso cariño, pero sobre todo, una enorme gratitud.

Sus caminos se separaron por un largo tiempo, hasta que se unieron nuevamente en una fría celebración de Año Nuevo. En aquella ocasión, la pecosa se encontraba cruzando el Atlántico para reunirse con su querido esposo, quién no había podido acompañarla a América, debido a que estaba atendiendo unos negocios en Escocia. Él le había prometido alcanzarla en el hogar de Pony para celebrar la Navidad, pero eso nunca sucedió; así que después de las fiestas, ella emprendió el viaje de regreso a Londres, sola.

Esa noche, luego del brindis, la rubia sintió la imperiosa necesidad de salir a tomar aire fresco y mientras caminaba por la solitaria cubierta, descubrió la imponente figura del hombre que tanto había amado en su juventud. Del hombre que aun amaba.

Un incómodo silencio aconteció al sorpresivo encuentro, pero una invitación por parte de él, para regresar a la fiesta, rompió la tensión existente entre los dos. Las copas de champagne los ayudaron a quitarse las inhibiciones y cuando la luz del sol los sorprendió, ambos estaban desnudando sus almas en aquel rincón que parecía haber sido reservado exclusivamente para ellos.

La joven le contó acerca de la clínica que se había construido cerca del Hogar de Pony y de la labor altruista que se realizaba en ese lugar; también le habló de la mala racha económica que estaba atravesando su familia y de su incapacidad de quedar embarazada después de nueve años de matrimonio. Al final, ella le confesó que la soledad se había convertido en su única compañera, ya que desde mucho tiempo atrás, los negocios familiares habían absorbido todo el tiempo de su cónyuge.

Él, por su parte, le platicó sobre del éxito que había tenido su última obra de teatro y de los numerosos reconocimientos que había recibido debido a su magnífica actuación; también le habló acerca de esa hermosa casa que había comprado en el corazón de la Gran Manzana y de cómo su madre lo había ayudado a decorarla. Por último, el aclamado actor se lamentó por no tener a nadie con quien compartir todos sus triunfos y le contó de todas esas noches solitarias que había pasado observando la luna, tocando aquella vieja armónica que ella le regaló.

Largas cartas, que solían ser esperadas con ansiedad al final de cada mes, sobrevinieron al viaje; en ellas, los confidentes se contaban hasta el más mínimo detalle de sus rutinarias vidas. La propuesta de repetir aquel encuentro fortuito llegó a principios de Noviembre, seguida de una respuesta afirmativa que fue enviada tres semanas después. A mediados del siguiente mes, un boleto en primera clase fue recibido en una lujosa Mansión de Chicago.

A partir de entonces, ella siempre se las ingenió para poder asistir religiosamente al encuentro del castaño y fue así como, cada Diciembre, dos viejos amigos se reunían en aquel salón para celebrar un nuevo año que daba inicio. Un año más de estar tan juntos y tan distanciados a la vez.

A pesar de que Candy nunca se permitió faltarle al respeto a su esposo, la sensación de estar traicionando su confianza siempre estuvo presente. Muchas veces estuvo tentada de romper toda comunicación con ese hombre que era capaz de descontrolar el ritmo de su corazón, pero al final terminaba cediendo ante el deseo de contemplar, aunque sea por unos cuantos días, aquellos ojos azules que tanto le fascinaban.

El sorpresivo fallecimiento de su consorte, un año y medio atrás, la redimió de cualquier culpa, pero a pesar de ser libre, la joven tuvo que guardar el luto estipulado por las normas de la alta sociedad, en específico, las que la vieja matriarca había dictado para ella, quien a la muerte de su conyugue, había pasado a ser la heredera de la renombrada familia.

Al enterarse de la lamentable noticia, el actor estuvo tentado a asistir a los funerales que se realizaron en honor a ese respetable hombre que alguna vez había llamado amigo; pero la sola idea de ver a su amada sufriendo por otro, fue suficiente para hacerlo desistir de sus planes.

Los meses que siguieron fueron una verdadera tortura para el castaño, ya que muchas cartas suyas fueron enviadas a Chicago, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Y cuando el último día del mes de Diciembre llegó, un solitario caballero recibió el Año Nuevo preguntándose si ese sería el acto final de su trágica historia de amor.

En el momento en que había perdido toda esperanza de retomar el contacto con su amada, un mensaje firmado por la Sra. Mona Pecas, confirmando su asistencia a aquella celebración anual en altamar, le devolvió esa sonrisa que había desaparecido de su rostro varios meses atrás. La espera se le hizo eterna y cuando el anhelado día llegó, un ansioso Terry se sentó en esa misma mesita, que tantas veces los había visto amarrar las manos por debajo, para aguardar a su pequeña pecosa.

A las 11:30, él se convenció de que ella no llegaría a la cita y en el instante en que se disponía a retirarse a su camarote, unos inquietos ojos verdes provocaron que su pecho se llenara de un inmenso júbilo, sabiendo que ese sería el inicio de un largo camino junto a ella.

Y ahora estaba ahí, abrazándola, deseando que el tiempo se detuviera por un instante para poder disfrutar al máximo de aquel placentero contacto, mientras se embriagaba con su dulce aroma y soñaba con amanecer enredado a su cuerpo.

\- Tal vez deberíamos regresar al fiesta, está haciendo demasiado frío aquí afuera – Sugirió la rubia, rompiendo el hechizo que los envolvía.

A pesar de que eso era lo que el caballero menos deseaba, le ofreció su brazo a la dama y la escoltó de vuelta a la animada celebración.

Tres horas después, dos alegres jóvenes bailaban al ritmo del swing y una hora más tarde, los doloridos pies de Candy la obligaron a retirarse del salón para descansar.

\- ¿Te veo mañana? – Le preguntó ella, cuando estuvieron frente a su camarote.

Un beso en los labios fue la única respuesta que recibió de su interlocutor.

\- Déjame quedarme contigo esta noche - Murmuró él, con una mirada cargada de súplica.

\- Yo... Yo no...

La negativa de la dama fue acallada con otro beso, uno mucho más intenso que el anterior.

\- Te lo ruego... - Insistió el inglés, rozando la boca femenina con su lengua; logrando así que ella le permitiera la entrada a su habitación, pero sobre todo a su vida.

No hubo necesidad de decir nada más. Ellos estaban conscientes de lo que acontecería al cerrar esa puerta.

En la penumbra de una lujosa suite, la pareja de enamorados comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas, mientras exploraban mutuamente sus cuerpos desnudos a través de ardientes caricias. A pesar de que ambos distaban mucho de ser inexpertos, todo lo que estaban viviendo en ese momento les parecía completamente nuevo.

Esa noche no hubo ninguna clase de consideración por parte del apasionado caballero, quien se encargó de adorar a su Diosa como siempre lo había soñado; besando, palpando, lamiendo y estrujando cada parte de ese pequeño cuerpo que tenía a su merced, haciéndolo estremecer con cada toque.

Candy, por su parte, se dedicó a disfrutar cada una de las sensaciones que el impetuoso rebelde provocaba en su piel y a su vez lo llenó de mimos, mientras le enseñaba ese lado salvaje que nunca se había atrevido a mostrar en la intimidad.

Los dos se entregaron con el alma y con el corazón, perdiendo todo rastro de cordura y dejándose llevar por esos primitivos impulsos que habían reprimido por tantos años.

Cuando Terry depositó su semilla en el interior de ella, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que un pequeño ser, fruto de su gran amor, se gestara dentro de ese vientre.

\- ¡Te amo! – Expresó la bella dama, al momento de acurrucarse en los fuertes brazos de su amante.

\- Yo te amo más y te amaré siempre, pase lo que pase… - Le contestó él, dejando una estela de besos por todo su rostro.

La rubia no lo sabía, pero al llegar a Londres, Terry le pediría que fuera su esposa y ella, emocionada, le diría que sí. Los dos se casarían ese mismo día, en una pequeña capilla londinense.

El castaño no lo sabía, pero aquel deseo que pidiera con tanta vehemencia, unos cuantos minutos atrás, se volvería realidad y nueve meses más tarde se convertiría en padre de un hermoso varón, al que llamarían Terrence.

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Hola chicas lindas.**

 **Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo mi colaboración para la dinámica de fin de año.**

 **Espero que les guste, ya que lo hice con mucho cariño :)**

 **A lo largo del día se estarán publicando algunas historias y actualizaciones por parte de varias escritoras que aceptaron unirse a mi invitación. Les pido su apoyo para con ellas, que hicieron un gran esfuerzo.**

 **Les mando un abrazo grande y afectuoso a cada una de ustedes y espero que tengan un excelente inicio de año, que el 2019 esté lleno de bendiciones y de prosperidad, que todos sus propósitos se cumplan y que haya mucha salud y mucho amor en sus hogares.**

 **Que tengan un excelente día.**

 **P.D. Espero actualizar "Acaricia mi alma" en el transcurso de la semana.**

 **Que Dios las bendiga.**


End file.
